


Does Your Chewing Gum Loose It's Flavor?

by Tvieandli



Category: Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tvieandli/pseuds/Tvieandli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He remembers half a line from a childish song about bubblegum that he used to hear grade-schoolers singing all the time. “Can you catch it on your tonsils?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Does Your Chewing Gum Loose It's Flavor?

Kon’s fingers slide into Tim’s mouth. A completely innocent gesture that is entirely warped out of proportion by his hormone ladened mind. He pushes them in further, watching in awe as he meets no resistance, until he can feel Tim’s tonsils.

He remembers half a line from a childish song about bubblegum that he used to hear grade-schoolers singing all the time. “Can you catch it on your tonsils?”

His cock twitches within the confines of his jeans.

Tim gives him a curious look, tongue unconsciously moving against the underside of Kon’s fingers, making his eyes flutter shut almost frantically.

What do you say in this situation? He’s almost hysterical, and how does he get out of it without letting Tim know he’s rock hard. Should he just say that he really wants to fuck Tim’s face? No he shouldn’t. That’s not what bros do.

Tim shifts, swallowing around Kon’s fingers, and Kon’s absolutely positive that he’s white as a sheet now, because Tim is starting to look very concerned, reaching for his face. Kon leans back in a desperate attempt to get away from Tim as he leans forward, fingers still in his mouth.

Tim’s hand lands on Conner’s thigh right next to his erection, making his mind fizzle and spit as it dies deprived of much needed blood, and flooded with too many chemical reactions. Tim’s thumb is pressed, quite obliviously, to the side of Kon’s dick through the denim of his pants.

Conner only just manages to squash the sound his body tries so hard to make. That’s when the door opens, and Cassie clears her throat ominously. Tim jumps away from Kon as if he’s been electrocuted, and stands there trying to look casual while Conner continues freaking out.

He’s almost positive his girlfriend notices the bulge in his pants because she gives him a look before turning on her heel, and walking out to “leave them to whatever they were doing”.

Conner’s just glad Tim didn’t realize what was going on.


End file.
